Batman (S4)
Lead-Up Batman has become a world renowned crime fighter and member of the Justice League. Dick Grayson has been Robin for around 3 years, and led a group of young heroes called the Teen Titans. Prologue - Graduation Dick becomes Nightwing. The two work together on last case about Kirk Langstrom, kidnapped scientist by ninjas who develops man bat serum; gets turned into man-bat. They defeat him, and batman finds trace of an old acquaintance. Gotham is also in an economic depression. Chapter One - Second Son Bats finds Jason stealing the tires off the batmobile. Enlists him in becoming the new robin Also gets Barbara to be Batgirl. She is revealed to be the one who threw the batarang to save Gordon. Mysterious ninjas test serum on Matthew Hagen, who becomes Clayface and attempts to attack city. Chapter Two - The Family The three train. Something goes Batman is met by members of the League of Assassins who say that they are coming for Gotham. Poison Ivy is created and assassinates prominent business moguls who have polluted. The Bat-Family goes into action. Chapter Three - The Demon Nightwing gets captured while on recon op in Infinity Island. Bats fights Ra's al Ghul to save Dick Grayson. Flashback on Batman and LOA origin. Ra's explains that gotham is a cesspool of crime on earth and must be eviscerated. Offers Bruce on last chance to join him; declined. Batman is defeated and killed, resurrected in pit. Chapter Four - War Games Bat family must face a Lazarus controlled Batman and save Gotham from league of assassins. Army of man-bat ninjas led by Batman take Gotham, causing chaos on the already broken city of Gotham, caused by the financial depression. The family helps Bats regain his sanity. Chapter Five - The Duel Batman duels Ra's al ghul in the desert while the bat family prevents Gotham from being overtaken by the chaotic pandemonium. Dick Grayson and Catwoman also help in the fray. Epilogue - The Killing Joke While Batman returns from the Middle East, Joker attacks the Bat-Family at their weakest point after having dealt with al ghul. He paralyzes Barbara Gordon and kidnaps gordon, and grayson, torturing them in order to drive them insane. Dick is placed in a locked safe and thrown into water, while gordon is forced to view nude images of hi daughter in pain. Jason and catwoman try to find gordon and contact bats. They fail, and are too captured. As Joker is about to release joker gas across gotham city batman arrives and confronts the clown, finding selina & jason infected and dressed up as joker's "harlequins". Batman battles his new nemesis, and defeats the clown prince of crime. The two contemplate the endless loop of their dynamic, with neither of them stopping in their opposite goals. Someday, one of them will have to die. Timeline * This event is part of The Silver Age * This event is preceded by Teen Titans (S2) * This event is followed by Green Lantern: Wanted Links * Full Reading Order * Batman Reading Order